1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razor blade holders, and in particular to holders providing blade storage and accessibility.
2. Description of Related Art
In many work environments it is useful to have a razor blade handy for periodic cutting projects. In some cases a razor blade may be mounted in a larger handle, which allows one to use one's entire hand to manipulate the razor's edge. A disadvantage with such cutting tools is its relative bulk. Also, the user will need a storage box or a relatively large holder to keep the cutter handy. Moreover, a large cutting tool may be inappropriate for small jobs performed in tight spaces, or situations where detail cutting must be performed with a blade held in the user's fingertips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,624 a relatively small case can hold a razor blade for cutting open jewel boxes for CDs. This holder requires that the razor blade have notches on opposite edges to hold the blade in place. Furthermore, the holder restricts the use of the blade. For example, this holder would make impossible routine functions, such as scraping paint from a surface with the blade held at a relatively low angle of attack. This reference suggests securing the holder to a surface with a hook and loop fastener. This method of securing does not enhance safety by guarding the edge of the blade. Instead, this reference relies on fixed guard panels on the case that always surround the edge of the blade whether stored or in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,916 a razor blade is stored between two magnetic strips that are hinged to fold together and enclose the blade. This reference shows a key chain for holding the magnetic strips. The razor blade is not easily fetched from this holder, since the user must pry apart the magnetic strips.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved razor blade holder that allows one to quickly and easily seize a razor blade that can then be used in a variety of work environments.